1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless multimedia communication device, and particularly to a wireless multimedia communication device that has a wireless communication function, a wireless charging function, and a characteristic similar to “tumbler”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a monitor with a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function, a fourth generation (4G) mobile communication function, or a third generation (3G) mobile communication function usually be installed fixedly near an indoor ceiling, on a building wall, or near a computer, so the monitor is not usually moved easily after the monitor is installed. Because the monitor is usually installed fixedly, an image capture range of the monitor can not be changed at will.
Therefore, how to make the monitor be a light portable electronic device and the image capture range of the monitor adjustable anytime is an important issue for a monitor designer.